


love makes liars of us all

by ell (amywaited)



Category: Marvel
Genre: Angst, But Mostly Hurt, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Steve is in love, break up fic, but not for much longer, fluff but in an angsty way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 00:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18559903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amywaited/pseuds/ell
Summary: tony loves like a wildfire. harsh and dry and everlasting until it's not.





	love makes liars of us all

Tony has never looked more beautiful, Steve thinks. Brown eyes turned molten lava in the sunset - or the sunrise, he’s lost count at this point. Brown hair that’s far too long, curls weaving their way to the nape of his neck.

He hasn’t loved anyone like he’s loved Tony before. Tony loves like wildfire, rushed and passionate and over all too soon. Hard enough and hot enough to burn. Tony loves like he’s drowning, like he has five seconds left and he has to fit his entire life in one breath, and Steve thinks that it’s rubbed off on him as well. Tony loves like he’ll never love anyone again, and Steve thinks it hurts more than he ever expected it to. 

He says, “you look nice,” even though Tony’s wearing a hoodie with holes in a baggy blue jeans. He says, “I love you,” even though Tony won’t say it back, and he knows by the crinkle in Tony’s forehead that he wishes Steve hadn’t said that. 

He says, “I miss you,” and he regrets it. 

“You don’t have to lie,” Tony mutters. His voice is frozen solid in a way that’s so disorientating Steve feels sick. “What are you doing here, Steve?”

Maybe it’s because Tony has been his only constant for five years now. Maybe because he’s been there from the beginning, because he loved him back, because he took him home and healed him and saved him. Maybe it’s because he loves Tony, but maybe it’s not. 

“I just wanted to… say hi.”

“That’s a weak excuse. I said I didn’t want to see you,” Tony says. 

Steve sighs. “I’m sorry, Tony, for whatever I did. I just wanted to make sure you knew that I love you.”

“You’ve mentioned that,” Tony says. He sighs out into the sky, spelling words in a language Steve doesn’t speak. 

He feels like he’s acting from a script he hasn’t read. Playing a part he doesn’t want to play. It all feels entirely dramatised, like most aspects of Tony’s life, and he wishes it didn’t. 

“Listen, Steve,” Tony starts but then he doesn’t say anything else. Steve doesn’t either, watching the sky turn orange and then blue and then grey. 

Steve thinks maybe it’d hurt less if Tony hadn’t let him down so easy. If Tony had doused the fire instantly instead of letting him burn out. Instead it feels like Tony has drowned him in gasoline and left him to turn into ash, and Steve thinks perhaps that isn’t so bad a fate anymore. 

**Author's Note:**

> i mentioned the other day on my discord server that it'd be funny if i signed off fics like im signing off a youtube video so...
> 
> thats all guys! thank you so much for reading, dont forget to leave a comment and kudos and even subscribe if you want to, cause it really helps me out. if you want, you can check out some of my other fics as always, ill see you in the next fic! *screen fade to black*


End file.
